He Doesn't Love You
by junseoblover
Summary: CREDITS TO THE OWNER : helly 3


**CHAPTER 1: A Bitter Day**

Flashback

Autumn, 2012.

That girl was dancing in the middle of the street, a hat lying on the floor. Some people were surrounding her, and she wasn't even looking at them. She seemed distant, like she wasn't thinking of anything, letting all her senses obey to the sound of music coming from her phone. She kept dancing and dancing, ignoring how her feet hurt from doing that all day long. That was her 1st day in Seoul.

How would her mom feel knowing what she was doing right now? Sora, herself, couldn't let this image cross her mind. She'd be angry to death, that's for sure, she'd shout first, then she'd probably think of asking her why. Sora couldn't help but smiling in a painful way. If even dancing couldn't keep her from having these kinds of thoughts, what should she do ?

Sora was hardly moving now, that was reflected on the way her movements were neatly less fluid than before, which explains why people were slowly leaving her side. A few minutes later, Sora found herself in front of a man, staring at her with an empty expression.

? :You must be tired. Let's grab something to eat.

Sora :I'm not. You can go by yourself

? : Anyway, your dancing skills are not that bad.

Sora :Who are you ?

? : You can call me Zico.

Sora :What's wrong with my dancing ?

Zico :You shouldn't show it to just anyone. Your fans are all old pervs. I'm just telling you to stop it.

Sora :Then you'll pay for my living expenses ?

Zico :If that keeps you from doing that "prostitute alike job" yes.

Sora :I'm too tired to argue. Just go away.

Zico: Look there. Do you recognize that Ahjussi ? He's been in front of you for hours, and now he's waiting for you to finish your… job to chase after you. I wouldn't let that happen to a helpless girl.

Sora :Sora

Zico :What ?

Sora :My name is Sora. I can handle it, don't worry. Let's call it a day, I'm going home.

Sora thought to herself "_What home ? I'm getting better at lying day by day"_ before collecting the money, putting on her hat, and intending to leave that place. Suddenly, Zico grabbed her arm, she immediately turned around, and her eyes met the handsome face of the stranger; she looked away.

Sora :Fine, you can check on me until I arrive to the bus station, if you have such a great hero's ambitions.

He smiled for the first time, and Sora couldn't help but smiling too.

END OF THE FLASHBACK

That's how she met him, after all. They were two strangers trying to heal each others' wounds, except that none of them was able to open up his heart to the other. Relationships are just like that, depending sometimes on time, but often just not working out, no matter how long you wait for it. But, did he have to address her in such harsh words to say goodbye ? Somehow, her heart ached.

_She'll never see his smile again._

_She'll never see him worrying over her again._

_She'll never see him again._

What is love when usually your feelings got mixed up, and you just don't feel anything ? What's so special about it that makes your heart flutter in such a hideous way ?

He just said : "It was about time. Let's break up. You can still use my house but don't bother me." He didn't have to explain it to her, his eyes said it all. He was tired of her, being that pitiful, clinging to him for a living and using him to survive longer. Zico knew that she couldn't bear affection towards anyone since a long time, but never asked for an explanation as it didn't matter for me, or just because they were alike. _Too alike to love. Too cold to keep each other. _

**CHAPTER 2: Treat Her Like A Lady**

Sora kept thinking about it. It's been two months since she ran away from home and Zico lended her his house considering that he was mostly staying at his band's dorms. Should she gather her pride and leave or accept his last offer ?

She'll look for a room later in the afternoon and pack tomorrow, if everything goes well. Yeah, she'll do that since It'd be too awkward if she bumped into him. His place was cold, and it lacked some feelings to be actually welcoming. That was just so Zico. She thought of decorating it as a farewell present, but he'd certainly not like her meddling into his stuff.

Suddenly the bell rang. It was only 7AM and Zico would never be awake at this hour except for practice, being surrounded by the group's two managers who'd yell at him and put on music at a really high volume. After a short moment of uncertainty, she opened the door. She recognized right away one of the members of Block B, Jaehyo. Sora greeted him :

Sora :Annyeong. My name is Lee Sora.

Jaehyo checked the number of the apartment, and took another look at Sora who laughed silently and told him politely

Sora :Zico Oppa is doing me a favour by letting me stay here

Jaehyo :I thought there was a massive raid and Zico turned into a girl. That idea was kind of fascinating…

Sora :Disappointed ?

Jaehyo :Nope. You're cute ^_^

Sora :Come in. Do you want something to eat/drink/whatever ?

Jaehyo : No thanks. The filming of my advertisement ended earlier, and I thought of staying at Zico's until manager-nim finds out. I guess I'll have to go back now T T Don't wanna practice !

Sora :You can stay over. There are lots of extra rooms and you're Zico's friend, I can't let you suffer without second thoughts.

Jaehyo :JINJA ? You'll do that for me :3 I'm a man, aren't you scared ?

Sora :Wae T T ? You should be more scared than me. Come on, you're prettier u.u

Jaehyo : You don't seem interested in idols anyway, except for Zico I guess

Sora :We don't have that kind of relationship. He's just being kind to me.

Jaehyo: Believe it or not, but he'll never do that out of generosity.

Sora sighed. And Jaehyo stared at her with wide eyes

Jaehyo :I didn't mean to make you sad. Let's play ^^

_From where all that kid's energy came from ?_Sora wondered.

Sora : Your flight must have been tiresome. You should rest.

Jaehyo :You could be right

Jaehyo yawned before taking off his shirt. Unconsciously, Sora covered her eyes with her hands. Jaehyo didn't seem to pay that much attention to her reaction and sat on the couch.

Jaehyo : I'm thiiirsty. Noona, can you bring me some fresh water ? I could really die right now from dehydratation

Sora :Noona ? Aish… WHAT ARE YOU DOING HALF NAKED in front of a woman ?

Jaehyo : What should I call you then ?

Sora threw a blanket on him.

Sora :Sora, for example 0_0

Jaehyo :Nae

When Sora went back with a glass of water, Jaehyo had already fallen into a deep sleep. He looked so peaceful…

Sora :It's time to look for a part job, I guess. Sleep well, Jaehyo-sshi.

Sora kept visiting supermarkets, cafes, restaurants, and so on without finding even an opportunity. Should she just get back to dancing ? No way. She'll always expect seeing that man, coming out from nowhere, helping her out and treating her to a warm meal.

_Enough for today… _Sora thought of going back home, it was almost midday and she was running out of strength, but It suddenly started to rain. That was definitely not her day. She entered the closest café-scene to her, which looked clearly luxurious.

**CHAPTER 3: Calling Out**

? : Ahgassi. Welcome to "Secrecy". There's a free table here

Sora : I'm sorry. I'm looking for a… Job.

? : Ah you're here for the audition. This way, please ^^

Sora, embarrassed, followed him. What kind of audition was it ? She crossed her fingers for it to include dancing. She noticed that lots of people (of all ages) were standing in a row waiting for their turn, nervous. A woman in her thirties handed Sora a number who thanked her, anxious. She thought of fleeing, but she was that polite person who'll always sit still and do what she was told. From the window, she could see that it was still raining, and the wind was growing stronger. Suddenly, she heard her number being called and stepped back. Three judges were staring at her, obviously tired.

Judge n°1 : My name is Lee Meryam. I'm the pianist here. On Mondays and Wednesdays, I present my compositions here.

Judge n°2 : I'm Kim Myung Min. I'm the owner of this place

Judge n°3 : I sing sometimes here. If you're good enough, we can make a duet sometimes. You can call me Minah. Introduce yourself and what you're going to sing.

Wait… SING ? Sora used to sing… for _that person_. He said that it was definitely not the voice of a human being, that she must be an angel, or a fairy…

Sora : My name is Sora

Sora took the mic, and started :

.com/watch?v=NRR4nBD6by8 (ignore that there's an instrumental on it and that It's a duet)

_**It seems like I am starting to forget, Seems like you were right**_

She never forgot about him until now. When she closes her eyes, It's his smile. When she opens them, she can still see his ghost walking all around her. But why was his image slowly fading away ? Day by day, his face was losing its expressions and his footsteps were all washed away from her mind.

_**Whether it's one day, two days, time still flies**_

Yes… She should survive. She told herself that many times, but all she was made her into a walking corpse wandering around without any goal.

_**Even though I felt I could never see them again, the pictures of you, they don't seem to bother me today**_

If she acts like any normal person, does it mean that he were never there ? If she forgets any detail about him, wasn't it just too sad ?

_**Seems like it's disappeared, seems like it's left me alone. Even my heart that was in so much pain**_

Now that she was left by herself, she couldn't say if It was real. It felt just like being in a progressive sleep, where nothing could really reach her.

_**If this parting is just a dream, or breathing again is just my dreaming. I 'm so tired from crying, I can't really tell**_

He didn't even say goodbye. She has no much painful memories of him. All that she witnessed was when she knew that he's forever gone, and when she realized that was the last time she was seeing him, drown in the eternal melancholy of the dead, that time when his hands were cold, and she put that roses that he liked on his grave.

_**Can I really begin to live again like this? Can I really start to forget like this**_? _**Is this what you had hoped for me to become?**_ _**When you start to breathe and laugh, is that called living?**_

The first time she felt that living was possible, with both hands opened, and a heart who can love was when she saw Zico. She was wrong,_ so_ wrong that she'd rather not meet him again.

Sora felt her hands shaking, but she was firmly holding the microphone, lost in her memories. "_Ryan… Ryan. Is God taking care of you ? Is it happy out there ? Smile often, wherever you are. Smile for me, and please, forgive me". _Was all she was thinking of. No, It was too greedy to ask for forgiveness. It was her mistake. How can life change this much in that short moment ?

_**If you, If you, for just one day, could take a glimpse inside my heart, you'd be so surprised that you'd turn around and start running back to me. I had loved you that much, that much**__**.**_

What was she doing right now ? Singing that broken song, which she composed on a rainy day

before leaving Japan forever, was so painful that she felt empty inside. Words were crossing her lips as she was telling some sort of confession. When she finished her song, the judges commented the performance :

Meryam : I've never heard this song anywhere. Did you compose it ?

Sora nodded.

Myung Min : You have a powerful voice, fit for this kind of place. I could really feel what you're singing about.

Minah : You're taken. I'm your Sunbae from now on. Congratulations. So you're going to work here from 7pm to 11pm three days a week.

Sora greeted them and walked away. She planned on going back to Zico's house to have lunch then looking for a place to stay. She was so hungry she could eat any possible amount of greasy food. Her hair and clothes were wet, but she didn't care a bit. She had a job and that was a good way to start the day. Sora took the stairs leading to the apartment n°7. As she intended to look for her keys, she couldn't see anything nor move. It was all dark,and her body was like blocked and unable to work as usual. She fell on the ground, unconscious.

AT THE SAME TIME, inside the apartment :

Jaehyo was looking at Zico, all surprised. Where were that gummy pink horses he dreamt of ? WHO DARED TO WAKE HIM UP AT THE MOST IMPORTANT PART OF THIS BLESSED DREAM ? He wanted so badly to taste the green ones...

Jaehyo : WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE ?

Zico : Hyung... This is my house

Jaehyo : Proof ?

Zico sighed. As Jaehyo removed the blanket, he noticed that his friend wasn't wearing anything but his pants. He suddenly remembered that his ex girlfriend was eventually living under the same roof.

Zico : YOU... GET OUT FROM HERE !

Jaehyo : Wae ?

Zico : You saw her, right ?

Jaehyo : Who ? Ah... You mean, my noona ^^

Zico : Noona ? I guess that's how you're calling her. Go back to the dorms.

Jaehyo : Don't act all mean. It's so unlike you. 

Zico : Living with a woman. It's just not right.

Jaehyo : She said she was okay with it.

Zico : What ? Aish… That girl ! By the way, where is she ?

Jaehyo : I don't know. I miss her T T

Zico tried so hard to keep calm. Sometimes, Jaehyo's baby side was getting on his nerves. He picked up the sleeping beauty's shirt and threw it at him.

Zico : Wear it and leave my house, NOW. Sora approved, but she might feel uncomfortable with you around.

Jaehyo : Sora or you ?

Zico started to regret Jaehyo's smartness more than his clumsiness. How come Jaehyo knows him more than he knows himself ?

Jaehyo : I'm going since you said so ^^ But if my body can't take it, I'll blame you for a lifetime. Look a me, I lost so much weight, shooting this CF.

Zico smiled.

Jaehyo : You didn't answer.

Zico : What ?

Jaehyo : Chill out. I just want to know why you're not practicing. You never come here, normally.

Zico : I needed something from here.

Truth is he needed to check on her, he kept wondering all day long if she was taking her meals properly and taking care of herself, and more than that, if she decided to stay at his place, even after the break-up.

Zico opened the door for Jaehyo to leave when he saw her, lying on the floor, her eyes closed. He lifted her up in his arms, her hair was falling gently on him, and his hand was supporting her head. His heart was racing as hell. Hers was almost not beating anymore. She woke up.

**CHAPTER 4: Starlight Tears**

As Sora opened her eyes, tears kept streaming down her pale cheeks. She hated losing control over her body, moreover, her first love was carrying her, a worried expression on his face. She wasn't a child, not anymore. And Zico's pity was such a burden, she never asked for it, not now and definitely not before.

Sora : Put me down.

Zico obeyed and put her gently on her bed, meanwhile Jaehyo was worried to death.

Jaehyo : Should we go to the doctor ? Zico… What to do ? Sora is obviously sick.

Zico : Bring her something to eat and water. I'm going out, I have practice.

Jaehyo looked at him, his eyes filled with anger. He couldn't understand his friend anymore, lately, he had so much mood swings that Jaehyo was unable to set his mind.

As Zico left his place, he stole a glimpse on the building, and said to himself _"Why can't you take care of yourself, babo ?"_

_**Inside the apartment:**_

Jaehyo: Don't worry, Noona. I made some porridge for you. Open your mouth widely ^^

Sora smiled for the first time. She was so thankful to the man she only met this morning, while the one she loved wouldn't stay longer by her side.

Sora : I'm okay… You don't have to do that

Sora stood up after finishing her bowl. Jaehyo blocked her path making an X sign with his fingers.

Jaehyo : You need to take some rest

Sora : I really have to look for a room to rent.

Jaehyo : You don't want to stay here ?

Sora : I do but… It's complicated

Jaehyo : I bet it has something to do with my handsome bro'

Sora : Jaehyo. I can't see him again. I just can't take it.

Jaehyo : You still love him, huh ? It takes some time to heal a broken heart. But trust me, It's not that impossible. Now, take a nap, and in an hour I'll go look for a place with you.

Sora : You don't have to…

Jaehyo : I'm bored anyway, sleep well, Noona. Should I sing a lullaby for you ?

Sora went back to her bed.

Jaehyo : I love you… You love me. WE ARE A HAPPY FAMILY ~ with a great big hug, and a kiss from me to you. Won't you say you love me TOO!

No matter how weird considering a Barney song as a lullaby was, it worked, and Sora reached the dreams' world. Jaehyo came close to her, gave her a warm kiss on her forehead and whispered"From now on, I'm your Eomma" He giggled silently.

_An hour later~_

Jaehyo : Should we hold hands, Noona ? 

Sora stayed quiet. Right when she woke up, all the sadness found its way to her heart. Once again, a single statement crossed her mind : _He doesn't love her._

Jaehyo : I'm getting bored. We went to four different houses. All we found were a family with eight annoying kids, a pervert, a Satanist and an insane old woman with a cranky voice. Do you really want a roommate?

Sora : This is the last house we visit, then I'll buy you a huge ice cream.

Jaehyo : ICE CREAM ? My Noona is the ultimate best u.u Who said that an ice cream in that cold autumn was irrelevant?

A young couple welcomed them as soon as Sora and Jaehyo rang. The woman was in her 20 and her husband was almost the same age. They clearly cared for each other, considering the looks they were exchanging. Sora felt envious.

? : Are you going to live together ! ? 0_0

Sora : No It's just me.

? : Baby, you're scaring her. I'm sorry, she's so nosy, but you wouldn't blame her if you saw who's targeting this room. My name is Baro ^_^ Nice to meet you.

Sora : It's okay. I can fully understand. I'm Lee Sora.

Sora bowed.

? : Park Ha Neul. I have a good feeling about you. Do you want something to drink ? My tea is really delicious, and It's so cold outside. I'm coming back, take your ease.

Sora sat next to Jaehyo, while Baro was facing them. Even if the house was small, it was pretty welcoming with its bright colours, and the couple's joyful mood was entertaining.

Baro : My wife is stunning, right ? It has only been three weeks since we're married and It's like we've been together for a lifetime. You must be too young to understand that kind of relationship.

_[Notice that ! :_

_*Ha Neul is the writer's Korean name_

_**Baro is her 3rd hubby]_

Jaehyo : We're never too young for that… I mean separately

Baro laughed. He knew deep inside that one of these two would fall for the other.

Baro : Let's see your room, okay ? Follow me !

Jaehyo and Sora went after him. The room was pretty well-decorated. Sora felt like it was already hers.

Jaehyo : SEE ? I told you that the fifth house will be THE ONE. 5 is a lucky number ^_^

? : WHERE ARE YOU ? The tea is ready.

They went back to the living room where Ha Neul was pouring the tea she promised for the guests.

Ha Neul : When are you going to bring your stuff ? I can't wait to know more of you

Sora : Tomorrow is not that early, right ?

Ha Neul approved. She was kind of nice, and she'd certainly make a great mother in the future

Ha Neul : It's gonna get cold. Drink it

She handed them their respective cups.

Baro : So where are you working ?

Sora : I'm a singer in a café-scene

Jaehyo : WHAT ? Why didn't you tell me before ? I want to hear you sing: Jebal… Noona.

Sora : I just got the job, this morning. I'm starting tomorrow, you want to come ?

Jaehyo : YAY ! But can I keep hiding from my evil manager ? T T

Sora : Unnie, you can come with Baro too, if you accept my invitation ^^

Ha Neul : Sure.

Baro: Jaehyo, are you some kind of actor ? You said "manager"…

Jaehyo seemed embarrassed. Sora replied for him :

Sora : He's a skipper u.u Since we're going to live together… Yes, my friend is an idol.

Baro/Ha Neul : NAE ?

Baro : I was a trainee too. But when I got engaged, I dropped it since I wasn't sure that I'll have enough time for Ha Neul. I should've thought of skipping too T T

Ha Neul sighed. Once again, Baro looked like he was missing his career. She didn't know how to make the sacrifice less painful. Indeed, it was her husband's choice, she tried to convince him to pursue his dream, in vain.

Sora : We have to go now. Let's meet tomorrow, okay ?

Baro : Give me your address, I'll help you to move.

Jaehyo : No need to. I'll do that. I'm a man, you know ?

Sora : Well…

The discussion lasted for 20 more minutes. They talked about stalkers, paparazzis, annoying roommates stories and so on. After waving to the couple, Jaehyo and Sora went to the ice cream shop.

Jaehyo : Are you tired ? Should I give you a piggyback ride ?

Sora : NO T T We already reached. What flavours do you want ?

Jaehyo : Chocolate – Cookies – Lemon – Vanilla- Strawberry with chantilly and chocolate supplement ^^

Sora : Are you sure ? =_='

Jaehyo : The chantilly may be unhealthy. Without chantilly, ahjusshi.

Sora : I'll take a chocolate ice cream.

Sora paid for it, and they ate their ice cream happily on their way back home. Surprisingly, Jaehyo finished his before Sora u.u

**CHAPTER 5: That Look You Give That Guy**

Sora found herself all alone in her ex boyfriend's house for the last time. So, It was officially over ? The fact he let her live in her apartment should've meant something indeed, in the past.

She changed and lied on her bed, looking at the roof. No matter how letting her go was expected from Zico, she didn't know that it'd hurt that much. Her relationship was a promise that they fail at keeping. "People always leave" she could quite well remember that quote from some series she watched a long time ago while she completely forgot the characters' names. The brain only focuses on what he knows, that's a given.

Jaehyo returned to the dorms. She prayed for him not to be scolded, at least not because of her._"This night... It seems like I won't get that much of sleep"_ She thought to herself. Sora took a pen and a notebook, and tried to compose, for the first time since months. That was her secret habit each time she couldn't think straight. Sora was drowning into her memories, for the words to keep slipping from her pen.

Flashback

She was in Zico's arms, who was softly playing with her hair. They were just lying on some park's grass, and looking at opposite directions, lost in their own thoughts. They weren't even talking. Kids were laughing all around, their parents watching them from afar. Sora missed her family; torn but loving, in agony but still living. How could she feel that lonely when this person was right next to her? Again, her face was expressionless. And Zico wouldn't look at her, because all he could see was how much he wasn't welcomed in Sora's life. He loved her like he'd never loved someone, and she claimed to love him back. What exactly was the problem ?

Zico : Let's go back

Silently, she followed him. Even her steps were so light he barely felt her presence by his side.

Zico : What's going on between us ? Where are we leading ?

Sora : I don't know.

Zico faced her and put his hands on her shoulders.

Zico : Look at me. Please look at my eyes. Can't you see that they only see you ?

Sora turned around.

Sora : Let's talk about it later. The weather is so nice.

Zico hugged her from behind.

Zico : Your secrets are tearing us apart. Do you realize it ?

End of the flashback

She knew it back then, and refused to admit it. If she had told him everything, would it be any different ? No... Nothing would have changed. How can bringing up old memories erase it completely ? She needed to be punished, and losing Zico was one of her reckless attitude's consequences. After reading for the last time her brand new song, Sora fell asleep, feeling empty inside.

_Later at 3pm_

Sora : I'm late. OMG Why did I sleep that much ?

As promised, Sora called Jaehyo to help her with moving her stuff. He agreed on coming as soon as he escapes from the Manager's sharp eyes. Sora sticked a post-it on Zico's room where she wrote a simple "Thank you". What she meant deep inside was :_ "Thanks for accepting me. Thanks for taking care of me. Thanks for making me happy. Thanks for fixing me. Please, live well." _If only Zico could read her heart, words are so wicked. Suddenly, Sora's phone rang, she immediately opened the door. What a child... Jaehyo hated waiting so much that he called her right when he reached the building.

3...2...1

Jaehyo : IT'S JUST THAT ?

He was pointing at the bag Sora packed.

Jaehyo : I wanted to prove that I was a REAL Namja. Why are you doing this to me ?

Sora : Ya... You can barely lift it and you're talking about wanting more ? ! You're really weird.

Jaehyo smile.

Jaehyo : I admit it u.u I'm a weak man. BUT a man is a man, right ?

Sora : Definitely ! Let's go

Sora was surprised to find a motorbike in front of the building :

Sora: We're not gonna ride this, are we ?

Jaehyo: Inah, don't listen to her u.u She's ignorant

Sora : Inah ?

Jaehyo : You don't like my baby's name ?

Sora sat behind Jaehyo.

Jaehyo: Let's fly ~Hold on tight

She put her hands around Jaehyo's back, and came closer to him, worried to death. Does Jaehyo only have his licence ?

Farther, a paparazzi, satisfied, pressed his camera's button and went to his car, decided on following Jaehyo a little more. He could feel that there was more interesting news to look into.

_In "Secrecy"_

Meryam : We're waiting since half an hour. WHERE THE HECK IS HE ?

Minah : Be patient, Unnie. He'll come

Meryam : Of all the possible days, he had to be late TODAY. I'm really not gonna take it.

Minah : Take it easy on him. It's only his first day.

Meryam : I told you since the 1st time I saw him in the audition, handsome guys are not reliable.

Minah : You're stressing me out. Stop it already, please !

Meryam : Managers are coming today. It's OUR chance. I'm dreaming of this moment since...forever. One of us can be hired. You can't understand what I'm feeling right now.

Meryam was almost crying her eyes out. It was just too much. She learnt to play the piano since she was 6 and her father was well-known in the music industry. He kept checking her skills, putting on her so much pressure, and saying that she wasn't good enough each time he came back from abroad where he was giving his concertos. Then she decided that she'll give up on classical music and only focus on normal songs that most of youth listen to. Of course, she didn't get her father's approval, she didn't even ask it from him. At 19, we're old enough to make life decisions and live on our own, right ? When she'll visit her family, she'd play the game, and pay attention to her father's critics. She believed that it was his way to get close to her since he didn't know anything about her.

Her dream was to work at some huge agency and accompany idols, her father will certainly choke when he'll find out, have some heart attack, throw a tantrum, then progressively calm down and tell her in a cool way " You do whatever you want" and deep inside him, he'll be proud because she achieved what she aimed for. The second part was probably just her wishful thinking, but from her naive point of view, love was unconditional.

? : Annyeong !

Meryam : Ya ! At least, apologize, we've been waiting since 3PM!

? : I'm here, so calm down.

Meryam : How do you expect me to calm down ? Like it's not already that nerve-racking... You… Just go away if you're not being serious.

? : What's wrong with her ?

Minah smiled and added : "Maybe you should start practicing by now. You already know about managers coming here to recruit staff and singers, right ? Secrecy will give its all, tonight. The rookies who started from here like EOM, will participate in our show along with newbies like you and Lee Sora. Our performers will stand on stage like a sort of concert, but don't forget that people are taking dinner in here, your goal is making them enjoy their meals in a peaceful and warm atmosphere."

? : I'm kinda good at that. Count on me. But why am I the only one forced to practice before the show ?

Minah : It's a duet, don't forget it. If your singing and Unnie's piano are not synchronized, it won't look good. Anyway, Sora already sent us the tabs for her songs, and the instrumental is all in a tape. Work well, kids.

Minah left them alone.

Meryam : Jeez. I can't believe my piano will be your ego's display background.

? : You can call me Se7en. Nice to meet you too.

Se7en's sarcastic tone was so annoying that Meryam felt like dropping it all, and going back home. She might be overreacting because of the pressure that she was never able to handle, but that guy deserved all the harsh words of the world. What can a beautiful face and some abs know about music industry?

Se7en : You received the music sheets, right ? Let's start.

Se7en took the microphone and Meryam sat in front of her piano, and as he starts singing, his expressions changed. Instead of the arrogant man, he was becoming a longing lover, a lonely child, a man experiencing all the possible meanings of pain and a fearful simple human-being. Meryam stopped suddenly. Se7en kept on singing for 2 more minutes, until he realized that Meryam was hardly breathing. She was having some kind of panic attack. Se7en rushed to her side. She was shaking.

Se7en : Listen to my voice, okay ? It's all gonna be okay. There's nothing to fear. You're safe here, and I'm with you. I'm not leaving anywhere, just breath in... Like that. You're doing good. And breath out. One more time...

Meryam tried to focus on Se7en and forget all the rest. He was right, there was no reason for her to be no time, she returned to her normal state.

Meryam : I'm sorry

Se7en : We'll go back to work when you'll be ready.

Meryam : For judging you and for being that pitiful, I'm truly sorry

Se7en smiled, as he didn't find anything to answer. He was happy because he was able to help her, despite the bad impression she had of him. He felt like they could become good friends, maybe more.

_2hours later ~ _

Sora greeted her colleagues then went to the backstage with her superior, Minah, while Baro, Ha Neul and Jaehyo took a table, waiting for her to be on stage.

Sora: Should I wear it ?

./tumblr_lr52h7YWjy1r2rjhro1_

Minah laughed and replied : "Do you think your top and jeans are appropriate for this place ? You'll look great in it. Don't worry"

Sora apologized. She felt so small in that kind of places. She was starting anew, and she knew where the limits were drawn : Never dream big and don't even try when it's not meant to be.

20 Minutes later, she found herself on stage, introducing the song she composed about Zico to an audience.

Jaehyo was eating, when Sora's name was pronounced. He put down his fork and knife, and looked at the stage, impatiently. He was curious to know how she'll sing. She was slowly walking to the middle of the scene, full of confidence. Jaehyo had seen lots of attractive women, been interested in half of them, but this time, he just couldn't take his eyes off of her. She wasn't just attractive, she was beautifully perfect. The music started and Sora's soft voice was heard clearly as everyone shut up.

.com/watch?v=F5M3UYY-GJw

_I've lost my way_

_I've lost count of how many times_

_I've faltered before love_

_Every time I act like this,_

_I'll probably find another person and rest on them_

_But this time, I don't want to do that_

_I can't live like this any longer_

Jaehyo could see Zico's picture in Sora's eyes. His heart hurt. He already knew how much she loves him, and how much he cares for her. He couldn't help but being happy over their break-up. Why couldn't he be the one for her when all what Zico was doing was putting her in pain ?

_Just because of a man,_

_so that I won't cry and laugh,_

_I want to stand on my own two feet_

_I want to live without depending on someone_

_Just because of a man,_

_so that I won't be shaken_

_I want to learn to live alone_

_so that I can smile a bright smile_

_without holding someone else's hand_

Jaehyo wanted to be the man she'll smile to, endlessly. He was ready to give her his all... For the first time, he liked someone for real. For the first time, it wasn't a simple crush. He was picturing her in a house they'll share.

_I needed someone_

_I couldn't be alone_

_I couldn't deal with my pain by myself_

_Every time that I loved,_

_because I believed that this was forever,_

_I gave it all_

_But this time, I don't want that_

_I can't live like this any longer_

Yes... She'll be the woman he'll lean into in hard times. She'll be the first to know when there will be good news. She'll be the one he'll think of each time he'll win an award. She'll be the one... But there was Zico and these stupid feelings they wouldn't let go of.

_Just because of a man,_

_so that I won't cry and laugh,_

_I want to stand on my own two feet_

_I want to live without depending on someone_

_Just because of a man,_

_so that I won't be shaken_

_I want to learn to live alone_

_so that I can smile a bright smile_

_without holding someone else's hand_

_So that I can smile_

He was being selfish. Why putting an end to such a beautiful friendship ? Didn't she say she was tired of being under Zico's protection through the words of her song ? She won't have feelings for him as long as there was Zico. And he'll be there for her, no matter what, even if that means letting go of his feelings, he'll be by her side. That's all he knew.

As Jaehyo escaped from his thoughts and looked up, Sora was sitting next him, and a duet was on stage instead.

Sora : Let's go out.

Sora didn't know why, but as soon as she ended up singing, she had the urge to talk to someone like Jaehyo. Her friend agreed and followed her.

.com/watch?v=DU7pgDXMFjc

Jaehyo : You're really great. You should already be some shining star.

Sora : I wanted to. But It took away the most precious person for me.

Jaehyo couldn't understand what she was referring too, but he saw how vulnerable she was at the moment.

Jaehyo: You can still do it.

Sora : It hurts to sing. It really does.

Jaehyo : You looked amazing.

Sora : Why can't I let go of singing ?

Jaehyo : It's the good kind of hurt. That's why...

Sora : A good hurt. Does it only exist ?

Jaehyo : If you're tired, just stop it. Life is too short to question everything.

Jaehyo hugged her. She held on tight to him.

Jaehyo : Here... You're not alone. Sing and then come to me. I'll be your painkiller.

A hidden man whispered, clearly happy : "My feelings never lie. It's gonna be big"

**CHAPTER 6: You Can't Say No Forever**

Zico was standing in front of his apartment, the lights were off. Why wasn't Jaehyo answering his phone? He wanted to know if Sora was alright, and at Block B's dorms, that kid refused to talk to him because he was rude to her. He took a coin from his pocket.

Zico : That face means going back and that one checking if she's here. Aish… Kill me already. What's with these childish games ?

Zico walked out from his car, took out his keys, and rushed to the apartment. He knocked first, but no one answered, he opened the door as discretely as he could (Sora may be sleeping). The house was empty, he went to every single room, but there wasn't any proof of her existence until he reached his bedroom. On the door, a post-it was sticked : _"Thank you"_... She was already gone. Zico felt like the link between them was forever broken, his heart too. Why did he even have to let her go ? For the first time of his life since he was a kid, he cried.

_**At Secrecy **_

The show was over and was well-welcomed by the audience. Meryam was ready to take the bus when her colleague called her :

Se7en : Hey! where are you going ?

Meryam : Home. It's been a long day.

Se7en : Don't want to celebrate our hella stunning performance ?

Meryam : not really ~ See ya

Meryam waved to him. Se7en insisted :

Se7en : I'll drive you home.

Meryam : Since you asked for it, let's go ^_^

Se7en opened the car's door for her, like a gentleman. She came in and gave him her address.

Meryam : Can I turn on the radio ?

Se7en : Sure.

.com/watch?v=33eWFRXKEGM

Meryam had many questions to ask but she stuck to the casual ones.

Meryam : What's your real name ?

Se7en : Dong Wook. It's boring and pretty common, huh ?

Meryam : No. I like it that way.

Meryam focused on the played song, and looked through the window : the road they were taking was unfamiliar to her.

Meryam : You're going somewhere else, aren't you ?

Se7en : Yeah... Just wait and see.

Meryam : How can I be sure that you're not some kind of creepy pervert ?

Se7en : Did you take a look at this handsome face of mine ? Here is your proof.

5 minutes later, she found herself holding hands with Se7en who was protecting her from the crowd because he didn't want her to get lost. They entered a club. In front of them, two men were fighting, and Meryam could feel the tense aura around them. It wouldn't matter how hurt they are; there was no physical pain, no emotional pain neither that counted, It was all about struggle and survival. As punches were thrown, the two men were almost smiling. That was the battle of fear and anger, inside and as it went away, it was exploding in violence's acts.

Se7en : Let's go !

Meryam : A fight club ? Special dating place ~

Se7en : We're not on a date

Meryam : We held hands. It kinda counts.

Se7en smiled. He wanted to tell her all what was related to this space. He spent so many days over there during his teenage days.

Se7en : I used to participate in this fight club, years ago. Then I started singing.

Meryam : It must be the reason why your voice is so beautiful.

Se7en : You're not even surprised ?

Meryam : Your abs... I knew that you're not patient enough to work out

Se7en showed her abs to confim what she was saying "Yeah, right" He bragged.

Se7en : You did well today. I brought you here so that you know that you're not the only one having it hard. Whenever you're nervous, remember that the piano makes you feel peaceful and it shouldn't be a reason for you to be scared, promise ?

Meryam : You're strangely nice

Se7en : Promise ?

Meryam and Se7en made the promise's sign, both of them smiling wide.

_**At Ha Neul's house **_

Baro : You didn't have to cook dinner. We've just eaten.

Ha Neul : Jaehyo is hungry. He kept complaining.

Jaehyo : Jaehyo is truly deeply madly hungry, arasseo ?

Baro : You're always hungry. Be careful, you may be kicked out from Block B. They don't need shameless absless mannerless kids. I'm just saying ^^

Jaehyo : Noona, why don't you get a divorce ? He's always nagging !

Baro : Ya ! Mind your tongue !

Ha Neul : Because... I'm pregnant

Baro : What ?

Ha Neul : I'm pregnant. I'm having a kid... yours

Sora : I'm an auntie now !

Jaehyo : ME TOO. I'll buy her ribbons, skirts and jewelry. Wait for it !

Sora : It can be a boy.

Jaehyo : Who says a boy can't wear it ?

Baro stood up, faced Ha Neul and kissed her. His eyes were almost filled with tears.

Jaehyo : NOT HERE. Damn, we're eating.

Ha Neul stuck out her tongue, and Baro blushed (#realtalk : This sentence seems so wrong lol. Ha Neul is ME! That's why)

_**The day after at Block B's dorms :**_

Zico was playing with Sora's hair, which became one of his favorites habits. They were lying on the sand and watching the sea's almost-red waves because of the sunset. Sora stood up and rushed to the sea, then, Zico followed her after removing his shirt, he carried her on his arms and threatened her to let her drown. Her laugh was a soft melody until... it turned into an annoying male voice

?: ZICO ! wake up! It's important, don't be such a useless brat ! WA-AKE UP DUDE !

It was his manager.

Zico : What's up, hyungnim?

The manager was pointing at a magazine's article. The headline was_ " Block B's Jaehyo showing his romantic side to his supposed girlfriend" _Jaehyo had bunch of girlfriends, where was the problem ? Zico blinked and suddenly saw the picture. It was her. The girl of his dream... The girl of all his dreams. Why was his best friend hugging her ? He felt like the sky was falling down on him. He should've known that she was his. He should've known better...

The manager : Do you know her ?

Zico wanted to deny knowing her but for Block B's sake, he nodded.

Zico : I'll ask Jaehyo for her address.

Zico called him rightaway, hoping that Jaehyo would forget that he wasn't talking to him. He had so much things to ask him. Jealousy was taking him over. _"It's a Block B matter"_ Zico kept repeating it to himself so he could calm down.

Jaehyo : Yo !

Zico : Where are you ? It's really important. Come here or give me your address.

Jaehyo : Why ? You're scaring the hell of me.

Zico : Where are you ?

Jaehyo : Sora's place. I'm coming.

Zico : Text me her address. She's concerned too.

Zico hang up. Two minutes later, he received the text.

Zico : Hyungnim, let's go

Manager : You're staying here, no need for a second scandal. Organize a press-conference in an hour. Don't tell anything to the other members until we find a way.

_**At Ha Neul's house : **_

Sora : Unnie, rest a little bit. I'll do the chores for you, you're working in half an hour, go change instead.

Ha Neul finally accepted and came back to her room. Sora was of a great help and a good friend of hers and Ha Neul was truly satisfied.

At the other part of the house, Jaehyo who stayed over, was running to look for Sora. In the middle of his race, he went back to his room. He only remembered now sleeping without pants. As he put it on, he called Sora in order to know where she was. 'God bless smartness' he thought to himself.

Sora (shouting) : I'm preparing breakfast.

Jaehyo (thinking) : Breakfast... means KITCHEN. Again, GOD BLESS SMARTNESS!

On his way, Jaehyo heard someone ringing. It was his manager.

Manager : Call her now!

His eyes were almost shooting fire. Jaehyo obeyed.

Jaehyo : What's going on ?

Sora had a bad feeling about the manager's visit.

Manager : Are you dating ?

Jaehyo/Sora : No

Manager : That's why I'm sick of your attitude. Enough with the playboy image. You two are dating. Get dressed, we have a press-conference to attend.

Jaehyo : You're not forced to do it. Sora, you can refuse.

Sora : It was all my fault. I wouldn't sit still while your popularity gets affected.

Jaehyo : What about ...

Sora : He'll understand. Don't worry.

Manager : The lie must remain as a secret, I'll tell you what you must say. You met four months ago...

Sora paid attention to every detail; she wanted to be able to help her friend, she also felt sorry about being a burden on him. She crossed fingers hoping that her parents didn't read the article. That kind of rumor can easily spread to Japan.

_**40 minutes later ~ : **_

Zico was waiting impatiently in front of the entrance. The journalists were all there, showing off their cameras and bad smiles.

Jaehyo, Sora and the Manager arrived. Unwillingly, as the first question about Sora was asked, Zico walked to the stage and said : "She's my woman"

**CHAPTER 7: Take Care Of My Girlfriend**

Unwillingly, as the first question about Sora was asked, Zico walked to the stage and said : "She's my woman"

Zico didn't know what he was doing, but having a confident look would help. He had no intent of letting Jaehyo get close to Sora; she was his woman, indeed.

Zico : I thought of being sure of my love for her before revealing it, but since you already know, why not telling you everything ? If you love me, you'll love her too, for sure. She's the one I chose, and I wish you'd respect that.

Journalist 1 : What about the pictures with Jaehyo?

Journalist 2 : Are you having a love triangle ?

Journalist 3 : Explain it all. Be precise please.

Zico : Since I was busy, I asked Jaehyo to accompany her. They're friends, and I totally understand their relationship. There's no such thing as love between them. I hope I was clear enough, let's end it here.

Journalist 4: We didn't hear Jaehyo's version of the story. What did the hug mean to you ?

Journalist 2 : Any comments to add, Sora-sshi ?

Jaehyo was boiling inside. What did Zico think he was for meddling into his stuff in that outrageous way? His woman ? What was he talking about ? Did he forget that he was the one to break up with her ? He was the one to let her fall. What's the use of the words he spoke ? Jaehyo hoped that Zico wasn't planning on getting her back.

They left the building followed by the cameras' frightening sounds, and went to their dorms.

Jaehyo : Zico, may I have a word with you ?

Sora understood and got out from the room

Jaehyo : Are you out of your mind ? Are you only my friend ?

Zico : We are not having this discussion.

Zico turned away, ready to leave.

Jaehyo : I love her

Zico was afraid of hearing these words. How could he explain that he never really left her, that she remains the only one for him that counts ?

Zico : Mianhae hyung. I could give up on anything for you, but not her.

Jaehyo : You're just faking it. You're not together for real, what's the big deal?

Zico : Stop it now. I don't wish to talk to you about her.

Jaehyo : I'm scared of hating you.

Zico : For Block B ?

Jaehyo : For us.

Zico : Let's not let it part us.

Jaehyo : It did. I'm out of here. Tell me that you did that for me, that you tried to protect my image and that it was a painful sacrifice, and I'll stay.

Zico : Mianhae

Jaehyo : You're just a selfish bastard. Let me go.

Zico : I didn't plan on leaving her, I knew all along that I'll come back to her. I walked away because I wanted her to mature, I wanted her to heal her wounds and to come back as the real Sora.

Jaehyo : You were scared of healing it yourself! You knew that it would hurt you as well, that you wouldn't be comfortable with all that words to say. Pity is so unlike you. Let's not even talk about warmth. And now that you're missing her, you thought that it would be that easy to get back to her.

Zico : You really think of me as that kind of heartless person ?

Jaehyo : Stop lying to yourself. It's all I'm asking you.

Jaehyo went away, Zico felt as if calling him would be completely useless. His friend made up his mind, and in that situation, time was the best weapon.

_**At the next room ~**_

Sora never felt that weak. Being entangled in a relationship that she didn't ask for was above her strength. So, she wanted time to stop for her to think straight. Truth is she was tired of all what was happening to her. Can't she just live calmly like the others?

Zico : 5 dollars for what you're thinking of.

Sora : Aren't you supposed to hate me ?

Zico : Why would I ?

Sora : I thought you stopped caring. Why did you say that at the press-conference ?

Zico : I made you meet Jaehyo, I guess it was because of the feeling of guilt.

Sora : How can we convince people that we're together when we know that it won't work ?

Zico : There are no feelings involved, just do as I say

Sora : No feelings... Yeah

Zico smiled, knowing that she still had feelings for him was such a relief. He promised to himself not to hurt her again. Never... Her smile was so precious.

Sora : Where is Jaehyo ?

Zico : I really don't know.

_**At Ha Neul's house **_

Ha Neul : Don't go. Let's stay like this for a while.

Baro smiled. He really didn't want to leave her, nor the baby. His family was the most important thing to him now and Ha Neul, in his arms, looked prettier than ever. Her cheeks were light red and her eyes were all sparkly. At that time, he only could think "I love her" and I'll probably do until I die. This feeling was so great he could've died right now without any regret. Why even thinking of death ? He'd like to live 100 more years by her side.

Baro : I really should get out now, do you realize that being late in an interview wouldn't look great? Take care of our princess.

Baro received an offer, finally, he could become the rapper he was dreaming of. If he reveals his marriage and child first, being with Ha Neul wouldn't be a problem. Ha Neul discussed it with him and encouraged him at the utmost.

Ha Neul : Ya come back. You forgot something !

Baro, stressed out, rushed to her side.

Baro : What is it ?

Ha Neul : Kiss me

Baro pressed his lips on hers. He was lucky to have her.

_**Meryam's side **_

? : How have you been, daughter ?

Meryam sighed. Once again, she had nothing to say to this old man who happened to be her father.

Meryam : Fine, father. Just doing this and that.

Meryam's dad : Are you practicing daily ?

Meryam : Yes.

This dinner had to be one of the most boring she ever had. Coming back home for a night was a bad idea, but her mother insisted so much.

Meryam's dad : Honey, tell her how great our guest is.

Meryam : Guest ? Who is it ?

Meryam's mother : A precious man. Be a good girl, Mery.

The maid announced him and a man in his 20 entered the room. He was frankly good looking. Meryam's dad, Pil Yeon, invited him to sit. Meryam was worried about her first impression on this man because she had a slight idea of what her parents have on mind.

Meryam's mother : Soo Hyun's dad is a colleague of your father. A very prestigious man... you wouldn't imagine how famous he is, Mery. Soo Hyun-sshi himself is a Musical actor.

Soo Hyun : Not as great as Abeonim. This meal is delicious, really... It was my late mother's favorite.

Meryam : Would you please excuse me ?

Without waiting for an answer, Meryam got up and left the room. It was too much for her to take. As she was on her way, she heard her father saying how rude she was at moments. She sat on the floor in front of the bathroom, her arms around her legs; she was truly tired.

? : Are you feeling unwell ?

Meryam, startled, jumped. It was Soo hyun, the face she wanted to see the least.

Meryam : I'm fine. Thanks for your concern.

Soo Hyun : Let me help you stand up

Meryam declined and stood up on her own.

Soo Hyun : Do you dislike your parents' plans for you ?

Meryam didn't reply.

Soo Hyun : So do I. It seems like no matter how hard I try, my father will never be satisfied.

Meryam knew how it felt. It was the story of her life. Honestly, even if she shouldn't feel that way, not being the only one in that situation was a sweet relief.

Meryam : They're waiting for us. Let's go.

_**Zico's side **_

Zico : My schedule is empty because of the scandal. Let's go on a date.

Sora nodded. Their couple should seem true for Block B to be safe.

Sora : What about your fans ?

Zico : I made myself very clear. Hopefully, it won't be hard on you. Where do you want to go ?

Sora : You and I... It doesn't seem right.

Zico : What about the mall ? Let's buy some things and have fun.

Without waiting for an answer, Zico took Sora's hand and dragged her to his car.

Zico : What about a couple ring ? We absolutely must have one of these.

Sora : It's not necessary. Let's go

Zico : Miss. Please I want my girlfriend to try this one.

The employee handed him the ring and looked at them, envious. Even if the girl was a little shy, the couple seemed close and loving.

Zico : We look cute, right ? ZiRa is good as a couple name. Oh wait... It's that monkey girl's name in the Apes Planet. Lame, isn't it ?

He laughed. As they left the store, Zico made them go the ice rink.

Zico : There are a lot of things that I still ignore about you. Do you know how to ice-skate ?

Sora : I never tried before.

Zico : Well, I'll teach you how.

Zico helped her put on her shoes, , his hands around Sora's waist, he assisted her on all her way to the rink.

Zico : There... Slowly.

In less than a minute, Sora was a real queen on the ice. This girl really knew everything and dancing helped a lot. As time went by, she smiled more. But a scary shadow was floating between them, Sora was questioning Zico's kind attitude.

Sora : Why are you being like this ?

Zico : Like what ?

Sora : The tender attitude...

Zico : I never stopped caring nor did I hate you. I hated myself for not being able to understand you. I blamed...

Sora : Stop it already !

Zico : I blamed myself for making you feel lonely. I'm trying to change our fate.

Sora : It's all in the past.

Zico : It's not. I still love you

Sora : If you don't mean it, please don't say it... I swear I won't be able to take it.

Zico looked at her, trying to spread all the love he felt for her.

Zico : Are my eyes lying ? I want to start anew with you... for real.

A tear followed by millions of its peers fell from Sora's. Zico used his hand to wipe it.

Zico : I didn't confess to see your tears. Don't cry, baby.

_**Baro's side : **_

Baro was so happy he could feel wings growing on his back, that because was taken in a rookie band as the main rapper. He felt like calling Ha Neul to tell her the good news. Looking at his cellphone, he realized that he'd better say it in person. He was craving for her warm smile and shy encouragements. Someone called him :

Baro : Yobuseo ?

? : ...

Baro : The basketball court ? Yeah... I'm coming

Jaehyo was already waiting for him. Apart from the members, Baro was his only friend. He wanted to tell him that he'll become an idol just like him, but looking at Jaehyo's sad expression, Baro waited for him to start. Jaehyo reunited his words, and started telling his friend about his growing jealousy towards Zico.

Baro : Do you know how I met Ha Neul ? We were in college, and I was kinda a bad boy, truthfully, I wanted popularity so hard that I forgot about principles. I've just cheated on her best friend, and she came to me. At first, I didn't even know her name; because she was younger than me and I never thought of dating someone who looked that innocent. So, she threw a tantrum at me, I played the indifferent card, but back then, I knew that she'll be the one. She never wanted to be with me since she was feeling as she was slowly betraying my ex girlfriend who was also her best friend, but I kept insisting. I was dying to have her by my side.

Jaehyo : Did her friend allow you to date ?

Baro : She fought back and hurt Ha Neul emotionally then physically. She paid some guys to beat her up. At that time, I was following her around because I was worried about another guy who was chasing her. I saved her then, Ha Neul made up her mind and came to me, naturally. The reason why she rejected me wasn't that convincing anymore. Do you understand what I mean ?

Jaehyo : I should back off even if It hurts me...

Baro : I'm just telling you not to turn into a fool in love. Zico and Sora are your friends.

Jaehyo : Let's play !

After an hour of basketball, Baro decided to go back home. The distance between his home and the court wasn't that great; he said goodbye to Jaehyo and walked by feet while Jaehyo went in the other direction.

As he checked the time, Baro realized that Ha Neul would be worrying about him. Excited to see her again, he crossed the road without looking at the cars in front of him...

He sensed the car coming at him in slowmotion and tried to remember her smiling face and how his baby would look like, then he could only feel a huge pain as he was hit by it.

**CHAPTER 8: I'll Hold My Breath**

_3 Months later ~_

_Until the day I die_

_I'll spill my heart for you, for you_

_Until the day I die_

_I'll spill my heart for you_

_As years go by_

_I race the clock with you_

_But if you died right now_

_You know that I'd die too_

_I'd die too_

_You remind me of the times_

_When I knew who I was (I was)_

_But still the second hand will catch us_

_Like it always does_

_We'll make the same mistakes_

_I'll take the fall for you_

_I hope you need this now_

_Cause I know I still do _

The 16 years old girl was sitting by herself again, her Ipod on her hands, her earphones on and she felt like crying. Her body was full of bruises, yet, she could only stare at the blank and act as nothing mattered at all.

? : Stand up!

That was the most popular boy on the school who also happened to be her friend. A cap on his head, Baro looked hot, as usual. Ha Neul turned off the Ipod.

Ha Neul : Please leave me alone.

This sentence wasn't meant to be hurtful or anything, It was just that Ha Neul was tired of this love only bringing her misery. Wasn't love a good thing, indeed ? _"If It hurts, drop it. If it heals, take it."_These words from her depressed divorced mother followed her during her whole childhood, not that she grew up in a torn household, she just believed that her parents loved her equally but separately and that it was for the best.

Baro dragged her to the cafeteria where were all the students gathered. He went in front of them and said in a clear voice, as the discussions stopped : "You touch my girl and you're dead. Do you hear me ? "

Again, Ha Neul felt flattered, gaining this guy's interest and being protected by him was such a privilege, but she was still uncertain. She believed in him but she learnt that people get easily sick of each other, her parents loved each other too, at the beginning.

No one dared to talk back when Baro was around, as they were walking away to a calmer place, silence was surrounding them.

Baro : You too, don't you ever let someone hurt you, don't think that you're safe because I love you.

Ha Neul: Cho Hee…

Baro : She got transferred to a private school today, you can be at ease.

Ha Neul : It's not that I'm scared…

Baro : Damn… Take a look at yourself. If I wasn't there, you'd let her slaves stab you to death to please her. Stop pitying her, she's not your friend, and she never was.

Baro hated seeing her about to break down. He was perhaps too extreme for her, and lecturing her wasn't the right thing to do in that kind of situation.

Baro : I don't know what to do with you. Can you just love me back and leave all the rest ? I swear I'm not letting you go.

Ha Neul smiled back at him. She had her confirmation now.

Brutally, Ha Neul woke up, she looked around, expecting Baro to be next to her, and as her hand met the blanket, she started sobbing.

"Baby, It's gonna be a tough day" She said painfully to the baby inside of her. She washed her tired face, and went down.

Sora : You should sleep more, you didn't sleep for weeks. Come, I prepared breakfast.

Ha Neul : I'm okay.

Sora : For the baby…

Ha Neul : We're okay. We'll take something at the hospital.

Sora : Baro needs both of you more than ever… You should…

Ha Neul : Don't tell me how to take care of my family! I know well. I'm leaving first.

Sora : Block B are coming for dinner, don't skip it please.

Sora wished for Ha Neul to stop coming late at night and leaving early for the hospital everyday since three months. It wasn't good for her health and Baro could wake up in years, or… never.

Ha Neul took a cab to the hospital, and went through the same way as three months ago when she was told that her husband was undergoing surgery. He was bleeding so much, and as she took his cold hand and whispered the most passionate words she was able to say, she knew that it was a painful goodbye, at least for a while. She thanked God continuously since that day. Her prayers were half fulfilled, even put in a vegetative state, Baro was still alive.

Ha Neul : You seem so peaceful. Good morning, love. Are you having some sweet dreams ?

__She smiled _ It's a girl, like Jaehyo said. I'm waiting for you to wake up in order to find a name for our princess. I know she'd be just like you, uri beautiful aegi… I keep giving you reasons to wake up, but you should already know how much I miss you. You, bad guy, please wake up soon.

Last night, I had a dream about how we got together. That's how I miss you. It's been a long time. Three years are so long… but for me, it lasted less than a day because of happiness_._ She held his hand. _Howcome my heart even filled with sweet memories feels so empty and incomplete?

_**Sora's side**_

Sora was looking through her closet for something decent to wear, since Zico invited her to one of his band's concerts. They were even nominated for a prize, despite being worried about the couple who hosted her, she was feeling excited about it. Zico waited for this opportunity since he had debuted.

Always on time, Zico rang at the door, Sora felt bad about making him wait. She opened the door, he was surprised to see her wearing pinky shorts/ribbon on her hair/sleeveless shirt with Hello Kitty on it.

Sora : Don't be scared ! I'm not dressed up yet

Zico : Sorry

He was still laughing at the sight of her being that dolly.

Sora : What's wrong with me ?

Sora pouted, which made Zico laugh harder.

Zico : Time is running out, princess. Go go go !

Sora went back to her room. She finally chose a white dress and high heels. Looking innocent and simple was a must to show up with her idol boyfriend. She looked at the mirror and smiled. Once again, she could see Ryan in her. As she was growing up, she looked more like him. People used to mistake them for twins, before. They had the same big brown eyes and their straight hair was a bit lighter than their eyes.

When Zico saw her, he stayed speechless for two minutes.

Zico : Why do you have to show yourself to the others too ?

Sora : What ?

Zico : I'm getting jealous. Come to me baby, let's find some ways to prove your love for me.

The couple started running around like kids. Sora was yelling at him since her hair was all messed-up because of his childish side. Zico laughed and told her "The wild look is appealing on you"

The whole band was performing but Sora could only see Zico. He was more handsome than ever when on stage. She was so mesmerized by his charisma she didn't even realize that they ended the performance and Zico called her name. The whole audience was repeating it. Sora had no time to think about what it meant, she was already dragged to the stage. Zico whispered to her :"Remember the song we were practicing for fun ? Let's show them what you're worth!" Sora wanted to refuse, but Zico was pretty convincing, she only had to focus on him in order to regain her inner confidence..

.com/watch?v=_Qjhn8J1R14&feature=related

At the middle of the stage, surrounded by the boys, Sora didn't look human. She only lacked wings to be a real angel. She followed Zico's steps and tried to give her best in dancing, which had a great feedback. Fans were finally accepting her, and acknowledging that she was worth going out with their bias, which made her ecstatic.

Block B went back to the backstage, while Sora was waiting impatiently for the result, crossing fingers for her boyfriend to win the award. Following her wishes, the MC announced Block B as the winners, Zico took the mic and thanked the fans for their support not only towards his career, but also his private life.

_**Meryam's side**_

At secrecy, Meryam was also performing; her fingers were naturally running on the piano, as she did that during her whole life. All along, she felt Se7en looking at her intensely. Why was it that hard on her? If only there wasn't Se7en, she would've been a good daughter with a strong will. She made up her mind, since she just started falling for him, stopping it shouldn't be that hard. As the melody came to an end, Meryam tried to leave immediately.

Se7en : Why are you avoiding me ?

Meryam : Ah… I just have to go now. It has nothing to do with you.

Her voice was getting weak. Why did he have to look at her on this way ? His deep eyes were an ocean from where it was almost impossible to escape.

Se7en : It's been three months that we only greet each other. Is it because of the fight club ?

Meryam : Anyo…

Se7en : So, you're really avoiding me…

Meryam didn't have anything to reply.

Se7en : We're friends, you can tell me anything.

Meryam knew that she'd seem foolish if she tells him the exact truth.

Meryam : It's just my period

Worst lie ever.

Se7en : What ?

Meryam : Forget about it. I'll go first

Se7en blocked her path.

Se7en : I have a theory on why you're refusing to have a discussion with me that lasts more than 20 seconds.

Meryam : You do ?

Se7en : Yeah… You're in love with me and you're scared that I'll turn out to be some kind of jerk. Am I right ?

Meryam : Even I didn't know about it

Se7en : Then what's the problem ?

Meryam : Well, let's say it's because of that. Leave me in my, hmm… you know struggle between love and dignity, okay ?

Se7en : Ugh….Females! Always pretending to be smart, and not being able to have a clue on what we, genius gender, mean.

Meryam : You're being quite mysterious!

Se7en : That was my shy plan to confess. The other one was reserving a whole restaurant and singing a song for you. Since we already meet twice a week in a restaurant where you could enjoy my wonderful performances, I thought it would just be pathetic.

Meryam : Wait… What ?

Se7en : I love you, dummy, from the first day…

Meryam : I'm sorry. I really have to go.

Meryam couldn't tell him about her dad's plans for her, at least not yet. She was afraid he'd immediately stop loving her. And what was the use of his feelings for her when she was already engaged to another man? She knew she was illogical, but she loved him and she had the right to live well too. Why couldn't her father understand it and give her a chance ?

As Meryam walked away, Se7en gazed at her, determined not to give up until she was his.

_ **Sora's side**_

It was 8pm and around the table, Block B's members were gathered, devouring happily the dishes she cooked for them. Ha Neul seemed to be late again. Sora tried not to think about her, but even with the boys' jokes, she couldn't help worrying over her. Her heart jumped when she heard someone opening the main door.

Ha Neul was back, earlier than before. The change in her was obvious. She dropped her girly clothes for casual outfits which made her look older, her face was getting paler and thinner, her eyes were swollen from tearing up many times a day, and her hair that she liked to dye in red before, was slowly going back to its original colour.

Sora : Unnie, let me introduce you to my friends.

Oddly, Ha Neul obeyed and sat next to P.O and in front of B-Bomb. It wasn't that she was in a good mood, but Sora noticed that she was in a less chaotic depressed mood than before.

Sora : Did something good happen?

Ha Neul had a feeble smile. She looked so vulnerable at that moment.

Ha Neul : The doctor said he's getting better day by the day. His state is stable. Baro is strong, and seeing us everyday might have helped. That's why I feel guilty for leaving his side.

Sora : Eat something, we must celebrate. When Baro will open his eyes, he must see how healthy you are. Otherwise, he'll blame me for not taking care of you.

Ha Neul nodded. Sora was glad to see her not losing the faith, and at the same, scared of the tiny hopes of hers, ready to fade away. B-Bomb coughed. He was waiting for introductions.

Sora : Oh, sorry for being rude. Boys, here's my homie and best friend, Ha Neul. Unnie, here's P.O, Zico, Taeil, U-Kwon, you already know Jaehyo and B-Bomb. Kyung didn't come because of something else he had to do.

Sora knew deep inside that Kyung didn't show up because he didn't like her. He wouldn't even give her an opportunity to show him her true self.

Ha Neul : Thanks for often visiting my husband, Jaehyo-sshi. I appreciate it.

Jaehyo : Don't even mention it.

Each moment he ran into her at the hospital, Jaehyo was hesitating. Should he tell her what Baro said before the accident? She was so fragile he avoided bringing up the topic, this time, he finally came up to the conclusion that it was the right moment.

Jaehyo : Noona, I'm sorry about only stating it now. I met Baro, right before… the accident. He was chosen in the audition.

Ha Neul : I already know. The agency kept calling.

Jaehyo : He also talked a lot about you. You can't imagine how deep is his affection towards you, and the baby.

Ha Neul : Mianhae. I'm coming back in a while. Mianhae for killing the mood.

Tears were once again threatening to fall. Her pregnancy wasn't helping at all.

Sora : She needs some time.

Sora declared it without believing it either. It's been three months of hard times and desolation. Ha Neul even quitted her job in order to be by Baro's side. As promised, she came back, her eyes were red as if she cried.

U-Kwon : Let's play something. How about have you ever… ?

U-Kwon was that kind of person who hated seeing others in pain, and would try everything to rise up their mood level. 'Games were the best for that" He thought. Sora was happy that Zico's band was already taking care of Ha Neul as one of their group.

U-Kwon : Ha Neul-sshi, since you can't drink alcohol, milk is great too. I'll start. Those who didn't do the action I'm talking about must drink a glass of wine. Have you ever got dressed as a girl ?

All the boys drank except U-Kwon.

U-Kwon : Your turn, Zico.

Zico : Have you ever kissed a girl ?

The girls and P.O drank.

Sora : Have you ever fallen for someone so hard that you'll give everything up for him ?

P.O, Taeil, U-Kwon and B-Bomb drank. Sora looked at Jaehyo with wide eyes.

Sora : Ya! Don't cheat

Jaehyo smiled at her and denied lying.

Sora : Boy! We'll have to talk about it someday.

Zico glared at Jaehyo who winked as a response. It was his way to tell him that he hadn't to worry about him.

B-Bomb : Have you ever got married ?

Everyone drank, apart from Ha Neul.

Ha Neul : Are you making me win on purpose ?

B-bomb laughed. He really wanted to see her smiling, not like a sick woman in pain, but more like a woman. Mission : Complete.

B-Bomb : It just sounds funny. You're too young for a wedding.

Ha Neul : What will the next one be ? Have you ever got pregnant ?

B-Bomb : Let's play by teams people, okay ? It's a win-win.

Ha Neul : Can I call you Bambi ?

B-Bomb : NO!

Ha Neul : Wae ? A nickname is an affectionate way to thank people, ara ?

B-Bomb : You can't do that to me ! Please !

Ha Neul : Sorry, Bambi.

B-Bomb : Zico Hyung. tell your girl to tell her best friend to leave me alone!

B-Bomb was making the cat-in-Shrek's pouting face.

Jaehyo : Why aren't you as cute as that in interviews, babo ?

B-Bomb : I'm always cute .

How lol-looove ?~ Sora's phone rang.

She got a text : _" I'm coming tomorrow to Seoul. I'll send you the address and time. Don't be late, please"_ She didn't recognize the phone's number at first, but looking at the way it was written, she knew who It was. Tomorrow will be a long day.

**CHAPTER 9: No Lies, Just Love**

Sora : Eomma…

Sora's mum was back again, staring at her with teary eyes. Again, that woman was breaking down in front of her daughter. They were in an ordinary café, Lee Yeeun invited her to take a seat.

Yeeun: Do you want something to drink ?

Sora : I'm okay. You said you wanted to discuss something.

Yeeun : I read the article about that guy and you, Zico...

Sora : We're good.

Yeeun : You already know that I wouldn't oppose, I came to bring you back.

Sora : Why is that ?

Yeeun: Don't you think that losing one son was enough?

Sora: Mianhae… I'm not ready yet.

Yeeun : It's been five months Sora. We've been looking for you, not even knowing if you were okay. What the hell were you thinking of ? Just tell me…

Sora : I'm sorry.

Yeeun: You should be. I'M SICK OF HOW THOUGHTLESS YOU ARE …

Sora _(whispering with a cold tone)_ : Stop shouting, please. I can't take it anymore.

Yeeun : Why did you leave ? And how is your life here ?

Yeeun was really hurt. Trying to take a hold of herself, she focused on her hot coffee, while Sora was putting her memories together to give her mum an answer, she wasn't even sure of how it happened.

Sora: Ryan wouldn't have wanted us to live that way. We were suffocating, and slowly leading to agony. Sorry for being a coward, I really couldn't stay.

Yeeun: We were wrong, but you wronged yourself more than we did.

Sora : I have to go. Have a safe trip.

Yeeun: You're not going anywhere, we avoided that discussion for so long.

Sora (between two sobs): Why can't you hate me ? I DID THAT TO RYAN… By myself, I killed him.

Yeeun: You didn't. How many times should I explain it to you ?

Sora : How can you forgive me! I did that to your son, how can I live after that and look at you everyday? We were falling apart. Dad was working all the time while you tried to care for me as much as you can, often crying on your side. That was hell.

Yeeun : Sora…

Sora : Eomma. Forget about me. I don't deserve to have a family.

Yeeun stood up and sat on her knees, facing Sora.

Yeeun: Just listen to me. It's already in the past, I swear we'll try to change. We'll move on. We just needed some time. In addition, he's happier now.

Sora : Don't say that. How would you know ? He was happy.

Yeeun: He wouldn't have jumped if he truly was.

Sora : He was sick.

Yeeun: Should we wait for you ? We'll be alright, trust me.

Sora: I missed you.

Yeeun smiled at her for the first time since they saw each other.

_**Zico's side **_

As soon as Zico ended practice, he checked his phone. 10 minutes ago, Sora texted him an address to come and pick her up, he was late. Without even changing, he rushed to his car, and drove to a café.

Sora was sitting in front of the entrance, completely depressed. She looked at him

Sora : You came ?

Zico : Stand up! What's going on.

Zico hugged her as softly as he could. Being angry didn't help.

Zico : What's making you that miserable ?

Sora pushed him.

Sora : Today was really hard on me. Would you listen without interrupting me ?

Zico : Let's go to a calmer place.

Zico held Sora's hand as she was in a state that worried him over her safety. Slowly, her hands stopped shaking. He made her sit on the grass next to him, since they were in a park.

Sora : You should already know HG or Hime's Galaxy, It's a japanese jewelry brand. We moved to japan years ago, and dad was the chairman of the company. It was on all the newpaper, his older son was mentally ill. He was 19 in the outside with a 5 y.o mind. That was Ryan, my older brother.

Sora kept a closed expression. She felt like telling anyone's story; she shouldn't cry again.

Sora : My parents were amazing, as a heiress, they never made me do what I didn't want to, unlike the other parents. I wanted to be an idol and they fully supported me. The only thing that they asked was watching over Oppa. He had already a nurse, but I was more trustworthy, that's what they thought. That day, there was an audition and I was upset about not being able to attend because my parents went to a gala. I promised to stay you know... Ryan is very smart, despite his condition. He already sensed that I didn't want to take care of him, and he kept apologizing. I felt guilty but my desire for the idol career was too strong. I left him with the nurse and I went away.

Zico was listening and picturing how hard it was for Sora. She kept on after two minutes of silence :

Sora : When I reached home, the nurse was crying and there was no one home apart from us. She said that Ryan escaped and jumped from a building's roof and that my parents had been called to the hospital. I took a cab, worried to death and about to faint. He was already dead and mum was asking me where I was, she really was in a terrible state and she realized that it was my fault. After that day, she never blamed me for his death, but I knew well that I killed him.

Zico wiped Sora's tears. She didn't even realize that she started crying at the middle of her story. That was her, Lee Sora, her brother's murderer. She could remember how every night she'd tell him to sleep tight and she'd go to him to check if he was sleeping. She could still hear his "I love you"'s said with pride, and the hugs he used to give her. She could see his smiles, and the relief she was feeling each time he'll act like a brother. She could also remember him screaming, being scared over nothing, saying useless things that sounded cute back then but misunderstood by those who didn't know his condition and bullied him.

Zico : I still don't know what awaits us when dead, but you said that he was mentally ill. What if it wasn't a suicide ? He may have not known what he was doing...

Sora : I don't know what hurts more, not having him by my side or being the main cause of that. Even if It's an accident, It'd still be my wrong doing.

Zico : We're all human. If your parents who are the closest to your Oppa don't blame you, why would you blame yourself ? He loved you, and wherever he is, he still does.

Sora : I was told that time would heal this wound, but I feel the same as before. I never stop thinking about him and I'll never forget.

Zico : Why would you forget ? It's your life, and It's made of these. You simply can't exchange it for whatever it is. You just need to learn to love yourself again, like I do. If only you saw yourself from my eyes.

Sora kissed Zico.

Sora : I love you.

_**Meryam's side **_

As requested from their parents, Meryam went out to the mall with Soohyun after spending an afternoon with their parents.

Soohyun : I need to introduce you to someone !

Meryam : Already cheating on me ?

Soohyun smiled at her and blushed.

Soohyun : You'll see. You and I are friends, that's why I want you to meet.

Meryam nodded "Yeah sure... When is she coming ?" Soohyun laughed at her.

Meryam : Did I say something wrong ?

Soohyun : Just wait. You'll be surprised.

Soohyun got a call, apologized and went to talk further.

? : So that's why you ditched me.

That voice was familiar. Meryam turned around : That was Se7en.

Meryam : What are you doing here ?

Se7en : I should ask you the same thing. Who's that guy ?

Meryam : Why are you even angry ?

Se7en : I thought you loved me. Was it just being nice to me ? You should've said that you didn't love me when I confessed. I had still hope but what's with that rich elegant man ?

Meryam : What ?

Meryam wasn't ready to tell him that her dad planned that wedding for her, and that she was too weak to refuse right away.

Se7en : I knew that your father was that popular old man. Do you consider me not good enough for you ?

Soohyun : Leave her alone. We're not even...

Se7en : Yeah... That's what I'll do. Have a nice day.

Meryam apologized for the scene that Se7en made.

Soohyun : It's okay, let's go. The mood is ruined and he had a meeting now.

Meryam : He ?

Soohyun : I'm gay. I hope you have nothing against that.

Meryam laughed so hard while Soohyun was questioning her attitude.

Meryam : Mianhae. I was just wondering what our dads will say.

Soohyun : Mine already knows it, but he thinks that It's not irreversible. What a joke!

Meryam : Will you drive me home ?

Soohyun : No. You have someone to talk to.

Meryam : My love for him was that obvious ?

Soohyun nodded and left her.

_**Ha Neul's side**_

Ha Neul : Are you sure of wanting to hang out with me ? I'm no fun, you must be busy and if a paparazzi happens to take a picture of you with a pregnant women, a lot of suicides may occur.

B-Bomb : Our practice is over and why would I be scared ? I just want to hang out with you. My taste in baby's clothes is UNQUESTIONABLE.

Ha Neul : A hidden child ?

B-Bomb (pouting) : I have siblings.

Ha Neul : Okay, I absolutely trust you.

B-Bomb opened his bag and said : "These are vitamins for you and our princess". "If Block B are that reliable. I'll never be worried about Sora" Replied Ha Neul.

Considering that B-Bomb hadn't a licence yet, they took the subway to the market. As it was crowded, B-Bomb went to a student and told him "Can you please give up on your seat for the lady? She's pregnant" The student smiled at them, thinking of how they were lucky to be together. Ha Neul said that she was okay at first, but since B-Bomb kept insisting,so she sat while he was standing.

Ha Neul : You're really too much. What if she recognizes you ?

B-Bomb (proudly) : She didn't

On their way, they kept talking about just anything. For a moment, Ha Neul forgot all about her problems, thanks to Bambi. But as they were arguing about whether taking the pink outfit or the white one ...

B-Bomb : Pink is nice. It shows that she's a girl at least.

Ha Neul : Baro likes white. Since he's not here to choose, I should at least consider his position.

B-Bomb : BUT... Pink is for princesses.

Ha Neul : Cinderella wore blue.

B-Bomb : That's because she's old-fashioned. Blue is for boys

... A phonecall came. That was the hospital.

? : Are you the wife of Cha Sun Woo ?

Ha Neul : What's going on ? Is it getting worse ?

? : He woke up... but. I'll wait for you to come.

Ha Neul started to cry and hugged B-Bomb because of her excitement. He finally woke up! Ha Neul still couldn't believe it.

B-Bomb paid for the two outfits and accompanied Ha Neul to the hospital.

**FINAL: Fake Plastic Trees**

_**Meryam's side : **_

Meryam called Se7en several times, but It kept ringing. She had no idea of where he could be, that's why she didn't get tired of calling him over again. At the 36th try, he answered:

Se7en : What do you want ?

Meryam : Let's meet.

Se7en : Why ?

Meryam : We have some things to sort out.

…

Meryam : Please.

Se7en : If you're still at that mall, I'll come back.

Meryam : Okay. Don't be late

He hung up. Meryam was worried about the possibility of Se7en letting her wait forever, that was just so him, but he said that he loved her, so she wished he wouldn't let her go that easily.

Se7en : Hey!

Meryam: You're really fast.

Se7en : I was in the neighbourhood. What is there to say ?

Meryam : Soohyun and I aren't a couple. I mean yes but just an official one, a cover, a huge lie, an illusion, something for my dad to see, arasseo?

Se7en: I know already, but what about us ?

Meryam : Why were you angry?

Se7en : For that, I have no idea. Did you reject me because of your dad ?

Meryam: I didn't want to lie to you.

Se7en : You didn't tell me the truth neither.

Meryam: I'm sorry

Se7en : You're not a child anymore, Mery. You should learn how to say no and how to face pain.

Meryam : Then teach me. It's not that easy.

Se7en : Would you say no if I offered you to be my girlfriend ?

Meryam : No

Se7en : Will you look at another man ?

Meryam : No. And if it bothered you, Soohyun is gay, It's more likely for me to be jealous than you ...

Se7en : Wae ?

Meryam : Because I love you so much that not being able to say it hurts

Se7en : I guess we can change that. I love you too, my Mery. And I'm going to make Abeonim acknowledge me, don't you worry about that.

_**Ha Neul's Side **_

B-Bomb wanted to let Ha Neul go by herself to Baro's room but she insisted on introducing him to her husband, and of course, he couldn't refuse. Standing in front of the door, Ha Neul's heart was beating so fast that moving was becoming difficult. B-Bomb opened the door for her.

Baro who was talking to the nurse, haven't noticed his visitors.

Baro : You're really cute, I thought I've died and reached heaven.

B-Bomb looked at Ha Neul with a worried expression; throwing a punch on a sick person wouldn't be that glorious anyway.

The nurse blushed and as her eyes met Ha Neul, she felt way more embarrassed and went out.

Baro _(addressing to Ha Neul and B-Bomb_) : Who are you ? Can't you let me sleep for a while ?

B-Bomb : Ya! Watch your words, she's…

Ha Neul: Sorry, I'll come back later.

Baro didn't take the time to reply. He turned on the TV and focused on it instead. Losing his memory was confusing, especially because he knew that he was missing something huge but each time he tried to remember, his headache was unbearable. Therefore, the doctor told him that it will take time. Until then, since he was still vulnerable, he wouldn't open up to anyone that he won't recognize. Why bother talking to someone who knows him but looks more like a stranger to him ?

Outside the room, B-Bomb was waiting for Ha Neul to show some kind of reaction, but she kept smiling widely.

B-Bomb : Are you okay ?

Ha Neul : My baby's father woke up. It's more than what I could hope for, so I'll consider other things as details... I promise that I'm happy, don't look at me like this. I'll talk to the doctor, then we can go, okay ? Just wait for me.

B-Bomb watched her leaving. How can she be satisfied when Baro didn't even know how long she waited for him and how she suffered ? B-Bomb went back to the man's room.

Baro : I thought you were leaving...

Baro wasn't even paying attention to B-Bomb and kept laughing at some variety show's gags, as a result, B-Bomb turned off the TV.

B-Bomb : Listen. That woman is your wife

Baro : Don't mess with me and leave since I'm being kind.

B-Bomb : How can you forget about her ?

Baro : She's pregnant. And that, my friend, has nothing to do with me

B-Bomb : I gave you a chance and waited for you to wake up. I'm not that patient for a second chance. You better work on your memory.

Baro : You can have her. Now, for God's sake, turn on the TV

B-Bomb : You said it yourself. Don't regret it.

B-Bomb went out, Ha Neul was waiting for him.

Ha Neul : What were you doing there ?

B-Bomb : Watching Sesame player with your husband. That was... Instructive. Let's go, now.

Ha Neul : The doctor said that It'll take huge efforts for him to be able to walk normally in the future. Let's not even talk about dancing. I have to be by his side...

B-Bomb : He's strong enough to deal with that alone, trust me

Ha Neul : You really don't know him. It's obvious that he came back as the high school student he was. Consequently, as strong as he may appear, he's the man I love with all his good sides and weaknesses. You can go, I'm staying here for a while.

B-Bomb : I'm staying too, then

_**Zico's side **_

Zico : Hyung, what if they don't like me ?

Kyung : It will be all for the best. I have nothing against that Sora girl, but I don't trust her. What if her parents are some rich famous guys ?

Zico: You're my best friend and I hoped that you'd give me some precious advice. Right now, you're just making it worse. I regret telling you everything.

Kyung: You're changing and It's not good for our image. Maybe belonging to the HG group is a blessing, let's use it.

Zico: WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU IMPLYING ?

Kyung: The scandal with Jaehyo and you... She'll just repay her debt to Block B. I'm calling the journalists.

Zico: If you do that, our friendship will really come to an end. You're trying so hard to make me hate Sora, and now the only one I start to love less is you. Please, come to your right mind.

Kyung: Aren't you learning anything from me ?

Zico: It's not because Minah used you that you should do that as well. I'm going first.

Zico left the room, angry, then Kyung sighed before taking his phone and composing a number. He believed that he was doing that for Block B and Zico.

**OWNER: **helly_3

**SOURCE: asianfanfics.**


End file.
